


Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul Of The Cards

by AvaStories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaStories/pseuds/AvaStories
Summary: Pre-Note: First Fic on this website. Changes may vary as I attempt to learn how to use this.When a mysterious event befalls upon the Duel Monsters Dimensions, three unlikely (and let's be rather honest, kind of fucked) characters meet up on a dark evening in a strange way, and may or may not be able to save the dimensions. Maybe. Who knows. The point is that this is going to be a rather odd ride, so sit tight, reader, and watch as chaos unfolds in Soul of the Cards!





	1. Banished (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you read, yes, no from-anime characters here as shown in the tags. You got a comment to drop? Make sure to let me know by typing one up at the bottom of the page!

Hello?

Is someone there?

If I can be heard...that is well.

I’m in a void. Soundless, colorless except for me and my clothes.

I am standing, but I am standing on nothing. A staff, a wooden staff, is in my hand. My short, blonde hair, normally maintained well, is ruffled.

I can’t touch anything, but my staff, and my own person. 

I take a step. No sound, nothing opaque to step on, and yet I haven’t fallen over.

  
Is this it? Is this void, this blank world, the afterlife? The place where we end up once we expire?

I feel nothing; my blank, white-like eyes can only stare so far down.

I guess since only you are here, wherever you are, I might as well tell you a story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A story...that is different than the others you’d normally hear. It’s more different than you’d infer.


	2. Bloom (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel awakens. Again, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one works out!

I woke up.

I am in a little hut of sorts, with a smell sweeter than anything a Madolche would offer me.

This hut? It’s my home, a small little cottage in the middle of a beautiful garden. The Aroma Garden, to be exact. I was laying down, my staff to my right side, my hat, to my left. I pick up both things, with my hat put on my head and staff re-strapped to my back.

But there was something else on the floor as I stood up. A card. It was face-down, on my left.

My curiosity peaked at that moment, so I picked it up, flipped it over, and read it.

It had words in one box, a picture in a second, and a name with some weird symbol in the uppermost one. Under that box were some stars. Well, one, actually.

But I shivered. The person on this card…

...was me.

“By Ra’s blazing plumage…” I stammered, both of my eyes on the girl-dressed boy in the card.

It was, in fact, me.  [ Aromage Laurel ](https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/LqeVosjYawUjQKslbz6zqwcD5uHbCca5s7nJ4QypKHg/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/14169843.png?width=427&height=427) . My card was here...and yet so was my physical form in this dimension. This wasn’t meant to be possible.

“He-hello? Jasmine? Rosemary? Cananga? Anyone?!” I began shouting, frantically rotating my head, eyes all over my surroundings. “Are any of you home?!”

I rushed to the backyard and to the wellspring, where the head of us Aromages, Bergamot, would normally be, fear in each of my steps, trying to understand what occurred in my sleep.

But instead I found another card. It was him; he was called to another universe. Or was he?

I picked up his card. _ Level 6 _ , I thought, counting the number of stars below his name,  _ FIRE-attribute, Plant-type… _

My assumptions were correct that he was no longer here. But he wasn’t dead, no, for if you were to die in this world, your card would’ve shattered.

_ But where did he go? _

I returned to the house, and searched everywhere, finding more cards. Marjoram, Rosemary, even Angelica, as well as the former two’s Aromaseraphy forms; the ‘Winds’ cards; even the card of the garden itself.  _ A Field Spell _ , I assumed,  _ I never thought that Marjoram’s teachings about our card-like forms will come into play at all… _

I still couldn’t believe it; they had all turned into cards. The news about a dimension-wide rapture that has been spreading across the card worlds is real, and I had become a lonely victim of it. I almost thought it was a cruel prank, a scheme devised by Cananga, so I didn’t know whether to believe this or not.

I then returned to the main room of the house, and found  [ Aroma Jar ](https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/nPtlbjQidiwxNB0Ppop-H6VZl4Eb7J62GPZ_vQ8hm1A/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/21452275.png?width=427&height=427) ’s card sitting on the table as well, next to what I believe is something Rosemary called a ‘radio’.  _ Deskbot and Morphotronic technology,  _ I thought once more, _ Old, yet useful sometimes. _

Curious of what might happen if I had touched it, I proceeded to adjust the boxy machine’s knobs a bit. The machine whirred, and soon, I can hear a voice, slightly scratchy, if any.

“The monster world is in disrepair and chaos, wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Mahaad?” The voice asked, sounding robotic.

“These reversions of monsters into their card forms is almost unexplainable, Ms. Secretary.” I began to recognize the voices I am hearing; the deeper male voice belonged to Mahaad, better remembered as the  [ Dark Magician ](https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/xJKQEQBy8Vzjd4jriIaa-32GWpmANoVdPtgRGj9hSbE/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/36996508.png?width=427&height=427) , answering to whom I believe is  [ Backup Secretary ](https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/TkYX_ZnlrmoT6Hra0BYZ_97UPoh-C10rRD_LEGd3kx8/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/63528891.png?width=427&height=427) .

I can hear a small grumbling before the Secretary asks something else. “Do you believe that more of these reversions will occur? Any one of us could change into card form in an instant.”

Silence had walked into the room before turning right back out the door. “Evidence shows that 1 or 2 monsters of each family, or group of, or archetype, have at least remained untouched except for some odd new form of power that I can’t seem to understand.” Mahaad responded.

And he continued on, with some more disturbing words. “From what my associates have seen, over 100 archetypes and thousands of other monsters, as well as everyday objects and things, have become cards for reasons unknown, and some of these, we have tracked and observed.”

Then, he talked some more, but I can hear footsteps from the door.

“...and in fact, my witnessings have been proven. One of my colleagues, who is among the many agents that I have sent all over the Duel Monster Dimensions, has reported to me that this beautifully-smelling garden is housing one of these said ‘Remnants.’ The ones with different powers that I have talked about earlier.”

My heart shoots up to my throat as I hold in a gulp.  _ The Dark Magician is here?! That’s not true, right? _

Almost immediately, I scrambled to find anything to keep him out, out of fear he may be planning on using me for something, with my paranoia rising higher than a Mecha Phantom Beast’s altitude. Pushing toward the door as much furniture as possible, I tried to barricade myself out of fear something bad is going to happen. I never thought he would visit the Aroma Garden, let alone in a time like this.

“Now, it is time for us to- hm? I can’t push this door in.” I hear him complain both from the radio and the door; he is at the doorstep now. “Something must be blocking the door’s path, with presumably something else to block this door.”

_ Oh, yes, _ I thought, hearing those words. _ The floor is made out of the floor. Didn’t you realize that? _

I locked myself in my room, silencing the radio before I clutched it to my chest as I could hear more door knocks...before an explosion, which shook the whole house. I held my mouth shut again so as to not grab any attention.

“So, who are we looking for, Mr. Mahaad?” Secretary questioned once again to a now-distressed Mahaad.

“...it seems as though he isn’t here. Maybe he’s afraid I might attack him or something along those lines.” The Dark Magician said in a huff, before raising his voice by a bit. “Mr. Laurel, it would be kind for you to step into the light, please. I don’t wish to get in any conflict with you.”

Should I believe him and come out of the room I’m in? Or will he simply trick and use me for his own gain...or even kill me when I get in the space of his eyes? I was getting more paranoiac with each question, every theory making me more terrified of what reality may await. 

_ No, not today, and not ever. _ I answered him mentally, after a long time of hesitation. 

Opening my room’s window, I hop out and leave the radio, but not the cards I’ve collected, before shutting the window and running, far, far, far away, the sounds of the spellcaster and cyberse monsters fading away.

…

It was cold. And plants are never used to the cold.

The forest had provided shade and secrecy to me. But with it lower temperatures and more paranoia.

I had been running for hours, slowly losing my senses of stability, direction, and sanity, as if I still had any left. I was lost, both figuratively and literally.

_ Monsters reverted...Remnants...different powers… _ I cycled through all the words in my head.  _ Is this going to be my new life? _

So I kept walking, and walking, and continued walking aimlessly, brainlessly, and lifelessly, and-

…

I had tripped. And fallen down a hill.

Bruises and cuts have appeared on my clothes and body. I was really, really weak now. And there was no food to eat, as I had found none throughout my escape and travel.

I was now truly, and very truly, alone.

Maybe this was it for me. Maybe I will die here.

But unfortunately, as I closed my eyes for what could be the last time, fate had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and review, as usual!


	3. Fortune and Ignobility (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel wakes up. For the third time. In a cart with strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there is a Skyrim reference in here.

I finally stirred, and woke up in some sort of cart.

“Hey you, you're finally awake.” I heard a man say. Still feeling weak, I turned my head towards the source of the voice.

“You were trying to get through that forest? You tripped and rolled right down to a roadside path that this rainbow of a lady and I were travelling along.” The man, covered in dark armor, with a nasty scowl, shadow-like hair, and bright-red eyes.

I then moved my head to the other person in the cart, who was way too colorful for my liking. “You lousy man, Ignoble. This world was wide and free before you settled here with your not-as-stupid knight friends.”

_They were also affected,_ I presumed. _Remnants, like me. Maybe because they were not normally together._

“They were fine and dandy doing other things. If it weren’t for them and my posse of Fortune Ladies becoming cards, We would’ve made an agreement to be escorted to the city of Endymion.” The girl said with a dark expression.

“Ah, such a shame.” The armored person scoffed, before getting a strike upside by the hand of the bright lady across from him. “No, really! Tis’ be an insult to us left alone in this world.”

“He’s a man of no manners, dear.” The lady then turns to me, finally out of my groggy state. “And I do apologize for the absence of an introduction; I am Every. [ Fortune Lady Every ](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/BnNmvgODrQAtnmMKqRcG_IGdem_fqQKnLwGZ3y9ELhM/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/70252926.png?width=427&height=427).”

“He...hello, Every.” I answered weakly.

“And you can call me Laundsallyn, or Laund, for short.” The dark-haired knight also introduces himself to me. “But I am normally known as the [ Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn ](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/KTakaw174v5U0PFE4h2W4yBOTqPyyd4EcyQH9xS6yJ8/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/95772051.png?width=427&height=427).”

I turned to him, then turned down to my feet. “I...am Laurel. Aromage Laurel.”

The duo also look at my downcast reaction with similar faces, knowing my pain and understand my circumstances, surprisingly. “It’s ok, dearie, you’ll be fine; others have experienced such a fate, like us.” Every tries to calm me as best as she can, while deep in her mind she knew that she is just like me at this time.

“You think so?” I looked back at her, a bit of teal hair covering her face, far from the Every that I have heard who kept her hair in a beautiful yet zany twintail and a big smile.

“We’re all pretty damn broken, if I have to make something out of it.” Laud put his two cents in. “Just waking to find your comrades turned into cards is a scary sight indeed.”

The three of us just sat in the cart, wordless for a while, as it moved on down the trail. And yes, there were others who lost just about everything, like me; after all, the proof is literally right there before my eyes.

“So, where is this cart headed?” I asked after half an hour of silence. 

“It’s headed towards Necrovalley.” Laund answered, his voice still gruff. “There, we’ll find the Visionary and the Oracle; they might know a thing or two about this mess.”

From what I read, the Gravekeepers are some of the oldest-standing groups in the Dueling universe, almost as old as the rivalry between Blue-Eyes and Dark Magic itself; they were that old, so their knowledge must be vast. _I hope you’re right about this,_ I said in my mind to Laund.

Just as prolonged silence began to ride the cart with us again, we heard a rather loud noise, almost like a gunshot, as we passed by another small forest, which was to our right. “Did anyone hear that, or…?” I trembled a bit, slowly rotating my head a bit as the horses neighed and stopped in their tracks.

Every lurched forward in her seat. “I’ll calm them down. Laund, go see what’s going on.” 

Laund, with a grumble, got up and jumped out of our wagon as Every did the same, calming the horses down while the dark knight went closer to the forest’s edge… and stood still as he got very, very close.

Because he saw a figure with what could be a gun.

And I had gotten out of the cart.

And the gun was aimed...at us.

…

Guns were loaded, swords were drawn, staves powered up, and before I knew, the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really expect me to write a fight scene? I'm bad at writing them, let's be real. Kudo and review!


	4. Down The Barrel of a Musket (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because I can't do anything for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes or long chapters for my life atm so if there are problems, hmu.

_ In the aftermath of the battle...which I totally didn’t skip over...and is in third person for some reason... _

“All clear, everyone?” A man called from the woods. “Was the cart captured?”   
  
“Horses are dead, Sir. We’re good.” Another man, closer to the cart, answered.    
  
A third person, a blonde man with a gun similar to one of the two the first person had in his hand, looked at the bodies. “Isn’t this group strange?”   
  
“How come, Caspar? Are you scared of ‘em or something?” A red/white-haired woman with a rocket launcher asks the blonde known as Caspar.

The one known as  [ Magical Musket Caspar ](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/lgMLjWZM54oohPrjjVwUfXWGNNJ6iGOQPcfWQ22_95s/https/pics.alphakretin.fail/32841045.png?width=427&height=427) shook his head in response. “I mean, normally, it would be just some Oppressed People, People Running About, and so on, but an Aromage, Fortune Lady, and an Ignoble Knight all in the same cart? Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“I would concur.” Another lady draped in odd clothes added on. “These aren’t your usual stragglers; especially with...recent events.”

The leader of the troupe, in a well-worn garb, a pair of demonic-ish wings, 2 large guns, and a mask, steps out of the forest. “It would seem so; the rest of you go take the actual supplies. Doc, you handle their injuries...even the ones made by us.”  [ Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/619712191679168512/739865133794459708/Magical20Musket20Mastermind20Zakiel.jpg?width=427&height=427) ordered, pointing at where to go, from the cart, to the bodies of our protagonists.

Zakiel crossed his arms for a bit. “As for me...I’ll personally look at our poor fellows myself.” He goes on over cares not to look like a...err, you get it, as he searched their bodies. But as he ruffled through our protags’ gear, he found something...interesting.   
  


“Are these...cards?” The mastermind said, picking up what seems to be a leather box full of, well, cards. Cards you guys might be familiar with considering this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. “Everyone, stop; Starfire is right.”

The Magical Muskets halted their operations before Zakiel finished. Clearly, they could see their leader with a face of...concern, actually.

“We didn’t ambush any old straggler group...we attacked some Cardsouls.”   
  
And also clearly, the others didn’t understand.

“I need medical attention for all three of these people, immediately. Do NOT take what they have; they’ll need their things later on.” Zakiel ordered, with a tone of empathy in his voice.

The rather-exposed redhead, known as  [ Magical Musketeer Calamity ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/619712191679168512/744948025499058267/Magical20Musketeer20Calamity.jpg?width=427&height=427) , piped up in response, “What for?” 

“They are the last of their respective archetypes. The one who got hit over the course of this rupture.” Zakiel muttered coldly, sending chills down to the others.

Caspar and co. are clearly confused and concerned too.  _ The last of their respective archetypes?!  _ They thought.

Calamity was fazed too, but quickly recovered. “So, what’s next, boss? We put them up for ransom with the Magician?”

The Mastermind thought this through.“No, silly Calamity...I have better plans for them. Take them to our hideout.”

“But boss, they might be spi-”

Ignorant of Calamity’s protests, the others began packing it up and carried the Cardsouls on over to their secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and review!


	5. Unintended Harm (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes again, and Kidbrave makes a funny joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days since I last checked in this hell hotel. Go read.

“Feeling sleepy still, young one?”

Laurel wakes to the question, startled. He sits up in some sort of makeshift bed, in an undisclosed location, likely far from where he was before. Nearby is a scary-looking man in a gentlemanly suit. The Aromage kind of knew him...a bit.

“Yo-you’re that criminal- you’ve committed crimes- you- you-” Laurel stutters hard seeing Zakiel just sitting comfortably in a chair.

The Mastermind easily brushes the boy’s words off. “Now, don’t be afraid. I’m sorry for having my people hurt you.”

Laurel wasn’t fazed by this either. “No! Stay away! Where did you take me?”

“I took you to our safe haven for now, Laurel. I am sorry, once more, for hurting you.”   
  
The Aromage is more furious, especially because Zakiel knew him. “Don’t you have any empathy you-”

The door opens, and  Magical Musketeer Doc ’s face shows. “Hey, chief, one of the other of these ‘Cardsouls' is awakening.”   
  
“I’ll be there. Care to join us, Laurel?” Zakiel responded to Doc before turning to the boy in green, with a somber voice.

“Fine.” The blonde responded in a disgruntled state.

The duo left the room, following Doc through the mansion-scale of a hideout’s halls down to the infirmary. Laurel looked around cautiously as he held his staff, prepared for when anything occurs. It doesn’t seem like there’s anything happening, though; it’s just a regular mansion, with the worse being that some of the paintings and relics and treasures displayed around have been likely stolen. Going downstairs to the vast main hall, the 3 of them kept walking and eventually went to a door with 2 white crosses painted on it, alongside the word ‘infirmary’.

Doc turned to Laurel and began to speak. “Hey, these people aren’t ours, really; you open the door, kiddo. They probs know you better than we do.” 

He felt a bit pressured, but shortly after the boy opened the door to the infirmary, which had 3 cots, with dividing curtains, to his left and some cabinets and sinks on the right. On the closest cot to the door is Laundsallyn, in more hospital-based garb and a bandaged head than his usual black armor, which was set aside in a bag to his left. The second closest cot had Every, still unawakened, in similar clothing. Caspar was sitting on the third, watching over her.

“Laund! Every! I’m so glad that-” Laurel explained in joy seeing them alright, only to be hushed by Caspar and Laundsallyn.

“Calm down, will ya? The girl’s still asleep.” Caspar warned Laurel, looking back down afterwards. “She’s still out.”   
  
Laund added on. “I woke up a bit after we got here and my head goddamn hurts. But it definitely felt better compared to a gaping hole in your chest done by a large armor-piercing bullet.”

“Will she be-”   
  
“Calm down, kid, she’s fine. Meanwhile I had to berate Calamity to use buckshot shells instead of tank-piercers. Had it not for Doc’s quick treatment, Every would have met...let’s say, an  _ unfortunate _ end.” Zakiel explained further. “Now, since at least two of you have recovered, will it be well with you both if you follow me?”

“To where, good samaritan? Where are we going?” Laundsallyn slurred a bit.

The mastermind chuckled. “You’ll see. Now come along; we have much to discuss.”

As Laurel, Laund, and Zakiel left the room, Caspar returned his gaze to Every’s unconscious figure, laid down on the cot.  _ She’s really beautiful; almost like a Sleeping Beauty right now, _ he thought.  _ But she ain’t one of us. I’ll have to wake her up soon...huh? _

The Fortune Lady eventually stirred, rotating her head left and right a bit before using her arms to push herself into an upright position, pushing herself back against the wall. “He-hey...what happened? Where’s Laurel and that stupid knight?”

“They, uhh, they went to talk with our leader Zakiel.” Caspar noted. “Yeah…”

“Wait- You mean  _ the _ Mastermind Zakiel?! Hold on; you’re a Magical Musket, scoundrel! Stay back- aaagh, jeez!” Every regains her senses clearly and tries to move away from Caspar, only for her chest to start aching, her right hand on her chest and left arm on the cot railing. “Wh-why did you save us, you ungrateful-”

“Hey, hey, calm down, please! We realized- or, well, our leader realized-uhh...that you-you guys are very important! Yeah, that!” He tried to tone down the situation, but made it rather worse.

Every’s staff was propped up to her right side. Instinctively grabbing it upon notice, as she aims it at the Magical Musket. “Take me to him then...now.”

Caspar fumbles internally before getting up and showing his hand, a signal that tells the Fortune Lady to take it and use it to get up from her cot. Though annoyed by this, she begrudgingly takes his hand and gets herself upright, wobbling a bit as she plants her feet on the hardwood floor due to her not fully recovering from her injury.

“Hey, uhh, you can walk alright, or do I need to-”

“I’m fine, thank you...actually, I think my staff’s not even enough to prop me up. A little help, jerk?”

Caspar’s just flat out confused, knowing he barely did anything wrong, even with the raid from earlier. “Err...okay, then?”

Soon enough, both of them began moving, albeit rather awkwardly, to an entrance to the main hall where Laurel and Laund were with Zakiel. “This is our stop, Every.”

The teal-haired spellcaster’s not amused or pleased. “Please don’t say my name.” She asked of Casper rather sternly, before limping off to join the others.

As he watched her leave,  Magical Musketeer Kidbrave came by with a thermos and a plate of cookies, saying, “You need to up your early relationship making, kid.”

“Who are you to talk like that when you got the name yourself?” Caspar replied, a bit irritated.

“Trust me, whereas I’m brave enough to sleep with the most cruel of ladies, you’re a scaredy-cat. Hell, I think you remind me of a certain ghost who’s more friendly than loving!”

The blonde gunslinger facepalmed. “Go to hell, Kidbrave.”

And to that the other gunslinger answers, “I already am, since we both share the same house.”

“Dude, shut up. Really.”

“No hard feelings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like the story so far! Next Chapter is gonna be within a week from today, or earlier!


End file.
